User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/oh baby it's game plans
Yeah, game plans. Reanimated Ron of the Fantendoverse This game is basically mixing edginess with humor, which is a bad idea. The whole concept is Reanimated Ron traveling through worlds in substance and style, beating the heck out of A. wild monsters, B. Chuckshare's army, C. the Wotifz. And Chuckshare somehow got his hands on the IMPERIUM! And what the heck are the Wotifz? Well, twisted creatures which are addicted to alternating everything, twisting stuff in their own way. For example: SkullBoys and Bunea if she was basically half-infected by the parasite Xazalea has. Fortunately, Palutena of the Fantendoverse apparently chose him to save the world because, well, the Wotifz are overpowering all the current Fantendo heroes right now... so here we are! His weapons? *First off, he's still got his old moves. He can still create Cappies (though reduced to just being controlled around and hopefully hitting something), use magic (which he only uses in his non-weapon attacks), and... well, transform. But mainly just for show. **Speaking of which, his CR1K3Y Form will return. *His new weapon is the Wisprixon, a badly named weapon but should STILL be effective. Its weapons are a mix of where the Sprixie Princesses are in and what the wisps even do, basically. **Green: Shoots out plants which grow into pushing pulse waves and allows Ron to hover with it. This is probably the most original one? **Yellow: Rapid drilling attack at blinding speed. Mash the button to speed it up, you can even dig underground! Also infused with the desert, so you can drill up a sandstorm instead. **Blue: Shoots out diamonds which spin to reflect projectiles in a freezing manner. Any enemy hit by their own projectiles are frozen and waiting to be smashed! *He somewhat has something similar to a... uhh... Standing Ripple. Rather, however, it's not a Standing Ripple if that's for one thing. It's a friendly piece of Parasite named Genjin. It kind of resembles a Yokuhari when null (null), the Phantom Racer when heated (fire), a Squid Tower when watery (water), one of the chompers Dr. Potter has when overgrown (plant), Eyerok when enlightened (light), and some kind of weird floating cute head when darkened (dark). It changes color depending on form. It also can fuse with Reanimated Ron to form R3X17, which is basically Ron's original CR1K3Y form but somewhat less powerful and memey than it. It is not an Arcana, I assure you! The Confirmed Chapters #'Quick, Ron-Away!' - The first chapter of the game, essentially serving as the tutorial level. Ron must run-away from (actually harmless) debris from Chuckshare's attack. Yeah, Reanimated Ron does not have enough edginess to face it off. #'Fanatic Frizzle' - The second chapter of the game. It mostly serves as a tutorial to shooting, but it ends with a boss fight against Unten, who... got hit by a Wotifz and is now twisted. INCREDIBLY twisted. #'Pick (literally) A Fight!' - Yes, Ron must literally use a PICKAXE to get around even if he can literally dig through it. Actually, it's stone, which he CAN'T dig through. Apparently you are supposed to get to a portal? Whatever. Just watch out, the Wotifz hit Pesh and now he's especially evil. Hazzies? Extra! #'We're in Elris Alright! But... Fiercer' - Apparently Chuckshare repaired Gilgamesh and commanded him to burn down a big Elris village and smacked Fierce into it to ensure nobody escapes. Well and here we have it! Reanimated Ron must go throw all his might at Fierce, else he's gonna be LITERALLY scorched. Fourth chapter. #'Please Smile Right Now' - What?! Didn't Ace just beat the heck out of the Emperor Arcana?! Whatever. Now you must basically traverse a gigantic ghostly mechanical thing dodging all the obstacles, and especially fighting... Ghost #'Zero! Zero Plants!' - Sadly enough, there is tons of plants in here. The Wotifz revived the Empress Arcana apparently. Anyways, you must dodge a ton of these plants, just like in Bio Palace. However it's EXTRA twisted, apparently the Wotifz thought it was funny to ask "What if the plants were steampunkish plants?". Which apparently resulted in an EXTREMELY twisted zone. The boss is... literally named Zero Suit Zero Zero Zero Zero. Apparently a mix between Zero (Numberblocks), Zero (MegaMan), Zero (Fantendoverse), and Zero Suit Samus. Wait, what's the last zero supposed to represent? #'In Love With Ace' - Twisting heroes is bad enough! The Wotifz asked themselves what if Ace got her hands on the Lovers Arcana rather than Fool Arcana (which, for some weird reason, Ron apparently managed to get his hands on him at the start of this chapter). This basically restarts the whole Mr. Huggles' House of Love world. Except, probably easier? And with Chucks in it? #'Back in the MEH?!' - Apparently after beating Ace (and destroying the lovers arcana and giving ace the fool arcana), Ron suddenly gets teleported back into the MEH. Here he must use crazily weird moves to kick his way through! Wait, is that MOONA?! CORRUPTED BY PARASITES?! 36 Blights There is actually MORE blights than this. If Poisonshot gives me permission to make this the sequel of SNAF2, then let's go! Plot After the events of SNAF2, the place practically got burnt down. This destroyed the animatronics there, and basically the virus was rid of. However... while the Dragons, Crabby, and the Doll got broken down, years later, some company would build their new food restraunt here, called... Fragged Playhouse. It's a creepy name, but a playful place. Well, not at midnight. It's when you decide to get hired again. Little do you know however that something haunts this place... The Animatronics All Animatronics have unique gimmicks which force you to survive them. *'Frags': A basic frog robot. It's very playful, except not at this time. Jump - Frags can jump at incredible heights so he can basically take shortcuts. Category:Blog posts